coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9558 (12th September 2018)
Plot David interferes with Max doing his homework, insisting that he works on his online football game to beat Aadi and Liam. Gail and Shona are surprised to hear that he's hosting the final at their house and that Lewis will be there as well. Gail states she won't attend. Roy digs out newspaper articles reporting that a Cassandra Plummer disappeared for a few days around the time of Tyrone's birth and informs Fiz. Liz confides in Eileen about Katie. There's an awkward meeting in the cafe when Leanne and Toyah are invited by Adam to join him and Imran for coffee. Adam senses something is amiss. Liz points out on two photographs to Eileen a birthmark under Hannah's ear which is the same as one Katie sported. She believes Jim. Ryan can't remember the pincode to his Whip-code account and is advised by Roy that a replacement won't be sent by email for security reasons. Mary invites herself to the online football tournament to support Aadi. She also tells Fiz that she never regrets looking for her son. Eileen joins Liz at the bistro to meet Jim and Hannah. Abi advises Tyrone that he'll not know any peace until he knows the truth about his mum. Hannah tells an overwhelmed Liz about her upbringing in Australia and how she's been waiting for to meet her all her life. Ryan remembers he wrote down his password in a copy of Gazza's autobiography. Fiz gives Tyrone the address for Evelyn Plummer, Cassandra's mother and his possible grandmother. Liz feels guilty that she didn't notice the missing birthmark when the dead baby was given to her to hold. Hannah tells her she's not at fault and Liz looks forward to making up for lost time with her. Adam almost catches Imran and Leanne kissing. Imran confesses to his fling with Toyah to Adam. Gail tells Maria that David joins Audrey in slagging her off for disloyalty and she vows revenge. A nervous Fiz and Tyrone go to Evelyn's house. The formidable old lady asks what they want through a chain on the front door. Liz tells Eileen how much she's missed out on not having Katie in her life. In their car, Hannah and Jim discuss how they have duped Liz and they kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Evelyn Plummer’s house - Hallway *Unknown streets Notes *First appearance of Evelyn Plummer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A thrilled Liz meets Jim and Hannah for lunch, and Ryan is frustrated when he cannot remember his crypto-coin account password. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,226,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes